Plants Vs Zombies: Total War
by UND3RB0UND
Summary: 1944. The Plant-Zombo war enters its 10th year. Zomboss reigns supreme in all of continental Europe. Only the United Plant Republic stands in the way of the Zombies and complete global Hegemony. Peashooter seems like a normal Plant, but with a planet engulfed in the darkness, he may be the light the world needs. Status: Writing it, should be out by the end of April.
1. Peashooter

Yes, yes I know. Another rewrite. Honestly, after being absent for so long, I don't really remember what I was going with it, so hopefully, this is gonna be the last one if I don't go out for cigarettes again and never come back.

**PvZ: Total War**

**Chapter 1: Totaler Krieg**

Anyone could be evil if they wanted to. Everybody has the capacity to hate that is different from person to person. Some people are naturally caring and lack the capacity to hate, others have an innate impulse to hate. A drive to hate fueled by the individual's willpower to obtain satisfaction. To find the meaning in the suffering they inflicted and achieve a form of peace. Zomboss is one of these people. He strived to get revenge on the Plants who 30 years ago inflicted the same hate on him and his people. To put it simple, he definitely achieved his goal. Zomboss leads an empire that spanned continents and had an army that numbered in the tens of millions. He made and still makes the Plants suffer for their alleged crimes by the annihilation of their species altogether. His dream that not long ago seemed impossible, was now fulfilled. The only obstacle in his way was an ocean away. The lone continent of America. Formerly controlled by Humans, now controlled by Plants, was the bastion of the free world. For Zomboss to achieve total victory he would have to crush them too and finish off the Plant race for good. Only one thing was certain now. This victory, if obtained, would not be the pushover wars of before. It would be brutal. It would be a **Total War**

The streets of Suburbia were quiet and empty. Devoid of any life that once flowed through the roads of the sleepy town. Buildings sat empty and abandoned. Vines and branches overtook the owners as the only living creatures inhabiting the houses and stores that littered the streets. Nobody was out shopping, playing, socializing with each other, enjoying each other. The only life left was the occasional rat or dog searching for food. The only noise being the quiet noise of gunshots and explosions far away.

Sitting alone on a bench was Peashooter, feeling empty as he gazed at once was his home.

Peashooter had served in Europe during the conquests of France and Britain, he knew what a ghost town looked like. But seeing his home like this saddened him to his core.

"Hey Peashooter, what's going on?"

It was Walnut, one of Peashooter's close friends. Walnut was always a happy-go-lucky person. Even though many of his friends died he didn't see the point of being sad, always looking forward until he found the happiness he desired. Everybody would be cheered up by Walnut just being near in the vicinity. Peashooter was no exception.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just remembering stuff". Peashooter exclaimed.

Walnut, for a brief moment, thought about his friends that weren't with him now to talk to him. For a brief moment, his plastered smile faded a little bit, but it was back before Peashooter noticed.

"Sunflower wanted me to tell you that she wants to know if your okay or not, you've been out for almost four hours now if my memory serves me correctly!' Walnut chuckled a little bit.

Peashooter cocked his head up, surprised.

"I'm fine, I guess. Tell her I'll be back in a few minutes". Peashooters face warmed up a little bit as he thought about Sunflower and how much she cared for him. He stood up from his chair and hugged Walnut before walking back to L.E.A.F with him.

When they got back Repeater was there to greet them and the three went through the big, metallic doors of the L.E.A.F complex.

"Where were you Peater? We were worried we lost you out there". Repeater said.

Peashooter sighed.

"I was hanging out near the park for a bit, I needed some fresh air". Peashooter exclaimed in a soft tone.

"I'm not sure you need four hours to get some air but to each their own, I guess" Repeater replied.

Peashooter passed his friends and comrades and walked back to his spot in the barracks. Sunflower was looking out a window when he came in. She flipped her head around and smiled when she saw him.

"Finally, you're back!" she cooed.

Peashooter smiled back and they hugged for a bit.

"I was sooooo worried about you out there! Don't do that to me again, alright?" She said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. But you know how I am these days Sunflower". Peashooter slugged off his heavy rifle and uniform and laid on his makeshift bed. Sunflower joined him.

"What were you doing while I was gone?" Peashooter asked.

"Just caring to the seedlings, wounded. You know, normal stuff."

"Huh"

Peashooter thought about his past experiences up to now. The friends he lost, the new ones he made, the scars of combat, and smiled. Even in times like these, he could still experience brief happiness like did back in his youth.

"Sunflower, I think I'm gonna go to bed".

"What? B-but you just got back here, why now?" She said distressed.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've had a bad day. I promise tomorrow Il be better".

"Fine, but promise me tomorrow you won't make me deal with Commando alone alright?" She laughed.

Peashooter chuckled and turned off the small oil lamp next to him. Maybe this war wasn't all bad after all, for now.


	2. Briefing

The morning sun shined on the L.E.A.F building for the first time in weeks. The clouds of ash had finally begun to clear after the massive onslaught of Zombie airstrikes and artillery bursts. Peashooter had already woken up to the clear blue sky and, for the first time in a while, smiled.

"Cmon Peater, briefings in a little bit and I really don't feel like getting yelled at by commando again for missing it". Exclaimed Snow Pea, leaning impatiently outside Peashooter's room.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. Just admiring the weather". He replied softly

"Well you can admire it later after the briefing, I'm not waiting forever"

Peashooter reluctantly stepped outside with the icy Plant and together they walked into the massive War Room. Inside, in the middle laid a giant table with maps and cups of water spread across the wood. Around it was plenty of Plants from Peashooters, Sunflowers, Cactuses and everything in between standing around discussing the situation on said maps.

Peashooter and Snow Pea found some seats and waited for the briefing to start. Once everyone quieted down Commando Pea and Kernel Corn stood up and introduced themselves before starting.

"Greetings, everybody," The large Commando pea said in a cold but quiet voice.

"Hello" responded everybody in unison.

"I'm sure all of you are aware of the incident yesterday regarding the emergency at Saint Louis, correct?" Kernel Korn said

"Today," Commando Pea laid out a new map, a giant, zoomed in picture of Missouri with road junctions, villages, and supply depots marked in many colors into the table.

"Three Zombie armored columns crossed the Missouri River and captured Saint Louis in a pincer attack. While we inflicted serious losses into them, the Zombots were too much for our Plants to handle and we were forced back". Commando Pea announced solemnly

"WHAT?" shouted a Cactus, shocked.

"No w-way this is happening," said a female Peashooter, crying on another Peashooter's shoulder.

"But I thought you said it was under control!" yelled a Fire Pea in a fiery rage.

"We lost so many people defending the river, and your saying we were just forced back?" asked a Sunflower.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Kernel Corn

"There will be no arguing in briefing no matter the news". "Take your complaints and shove them outside!".

The Bickering stopped and the arguing Plants sat angrily in their seats.

"Continue, please" Kernel Korn pleaded.

"In the Canadian sector, Zombie Paratroopers captured Montreal and Ottowa in surprise takeovers. We had no chance but to abandon Eastern Canada altogether". Commando announced.

The rage started again but with small bickering rather than yelling. Peashooter slumped in his chair defeated. Yesterday Commando was talking about a potential counterattack, now he seemed completely demoralized. More than Himself

"Don't worry Pea, we'll push them back in no time" Sunflower assured him affectionately. But Peashooter knew he saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes too. While Commando Pea kept reading out the briefing he stood up and walked outside with a few others to discuss.

"Listen, guys, I know it sounds bad now. But I have a gut feeling this is their last push for now" Walnut exclaimed proudly.

Sunflower smiled and continued off him.

"I agree. The Zombies cant keep this up forever. I think I'm gonna discuss a raid plan with Torchwood tonight okay?" Sunflower questioned.

"Yeah, I guess go ahead. I just don't want them getting here anytime soon" Peashooter exclaimed.

"Me too. But I don't want to think about what'll happen if they do. That's why we need to put all our effort into keeping them away, got it?"

Peashooter smiled and gave her a hug. Walnut joined in before walking back inside to talk with his other Nut pals.

"Sometimes I think about the people on the east coast Sunflower. What do you think happens to them?" Peashooter asked coldly

Sunflowers smile dimmed and she took a weighted sigh.

"Nothing good, Peater. I've heard stories about Plants captured by the Zombies alive. It's terrible".

Peashooter felt guilty for ruining the mood and wanted to make it up to her.

"But we'll push them out together, right?"

"Right". She smiled and held Peashooter tightly and let go.

As they parted away Cattail approached them in the hallway.

"Have you guys seen Fire Pea? He left right after Commando finished talking and I have not seen him yet" she asked in a worried tone.

"I have not Cattail, but I'll keep an eye out for him" Sunflower responded.

"Okay. It's just that I'm scared he might've gone outside or something stupid like that".

"Outside as in the base? Are you crazy? Going out this early is almost wishing to be shot by a drone" Peashooter replied.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Maybe I'm just worrying too much".

Peashooter and Sunflower walked away from the War Room and down the stairs towards the Mess Hall for first quarter breakfast. Unknown of what would happen to them that same hour.


	3. Deployment

Author's Note

I just realized that my other, older fanfic "The Last Peashooter Division" has over 1,000 views now. Thanks to everybody who has read it and is reading this now. Even if I'm probably going to rewrite that story too. It still means a lot to me and I'm happy that people took time out of their day to read my fanfiction. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and if you're reading this on Valentine's Day. Well, Happy Valentine's Day I guess if you celebrate it.

"WHAT?!," "b-but you said you didn't have it!"

"It's called lying, sweetheart".

Sunflower was shocked to the core. completely dumbfounded by the devious deception he had masterfully carried out.

A +4 card laid in front of her. The evilest, sick move you can pull on another player. And who had done it? Why no one else than Agent Pea.

"Maybe next time don't skip me when I'm on Uno, or if you do learn to face the consequences". Agent Pea said smugly.

Sunflower gripped the table in anger. Ready to pound his punchable face straight through the plastic table.

"Hey now Sun, it's just a game. No need to get so worked up" Snow Pea tried to calm her down but to no avail.

"NO! He said he didn't have one and then proceeded to place it next turn! He LIED to me" She shouted.

"I mean you did skip him," remarked Peashooter. Barely able to keep a poker face in fear of being a victim of her rage.

Agent Pea laughed in her face. Only enticing her. Snow Pea looked sternly at him while Walnut just smiled like he always did.

"That's so funny! What happened?" Walnut asked.

The players spiled out there cards into the table. Agent Pea had won a stunning victory once again.

"Alright chaps, give me your trays. It was a bet, remember?" Agent Pea asked rhetorically.

"Oh come on! You know you won't finish all of it!" Sunflower yelled angrily.

"Ok? I still want it though" He replied.

The players reluctantly handed their food over to Agent Pea, except for Walnut, who sat smiling like a serial killer for the entire duration of the game. He didn't even participate in the game, he just stared at his cards and laughed.

"Does that include Walnut too?" Snow Pea asked.

"Of course not, He wasn't even playing"

Peashooter smirked. At least he had some decency. Surprising for Agent Pea.

"What are you smiling at, Peabrain? Just because I let off Walnut doesn't mean you get off too!" Agent Pea exclaimed angrily.

Peashooter slid it off the table and into the dirty concrete of the Mess Hall Floor.

"Oh that's it Peater, you're getting it this time!"

Agent Pea lunged at Peashootter and knocked him to the ground. They exchanged punches with there pods awkwardly as they both tried to land a blow on the others Stem.

"W-what the fuck do you thin-k you're d-doing Agent. Just wait until Commando sees you doing this over _Uno_" Peashooter remarked. But Agent PEa didn't listen. He continued punching the small Plant until Peashooter cried out in pain.

"Hey, hey that's enough Agent! Your gonna actually hurt him!" Snow Pea cried out.

"Shut up! He's just getting what he deserves!"

Peashooter tried to fight back but Agent Pea was much stronger then he was.

"P-please Agent, I think I-i'm gonna pass out" Peashooter muttered desperately.

"Then apologize for throwing you-. I mean, my! Food on the floor!" He demanded.

"I'm s-sorry. I can buy you more" He pleaded.

Agent Pea threw him against the wall and huffed. Peashooter was barely conscious, bleeding from all over. Snow Pea, Walnut, stood shocked.

Sunflower, already burning with anger from her loss, shot Agent Pea with a short burst of sun. Not enough to be lethal but just enough to render him unconscious.

"Holy fuck, Peashooter are you ok?!" Sunflower cried out.

She rushed over and, with the help of her Solar Heal Beam, fixed him to relatively good conditions.

"Are you better now?" She asked worryingly.

"I guess. As good a-as a would be"

Peashooter sat up slowly and noticed that Agent Pea was gone, along with Snow Pea and Walnut. He then realized that nobody except Himself and Sunflower was inside currently.

"W-where is everybody, Sun?" He muttered.

"How would I know? It's probably an exercise or something" She replied blankly.

Peashooter walked to Agent Peas still body and lifted it onto the table. After packing up the Uno cards he was stopped by the sudden sound of the massive Speakers.

"All Plants attached to 101st Peashooter and 4th Walnut are advised to prepare for deployment. Say your goodbyes now if you must".

"W-what"

"No way" They both said.

Sunflower turned to face him and covered her mouth.

"No, no,n-no this can't be happening today. It's only been a few weeks" She mumbled.

Peashooters heart sank to the ground like a boulder falling from a cliff. He checked his arm badge and sure enough, it read "101st Peashooter Division". He hypered outside the Mess Hall and looked at the other Plants. Some were happy, some were crying. He knew what deployment meant. The battle was near. Peashooter hadn't fought the Zombies since He evacuated Bristol for New York and knew the horrors of war himself, even if he was just a Private.

In the midst of his desperate state of mind, Walnut appeared. He didn't even know when he appeared but regardless he was smiling at him like a serial killer.

"Peashooter! I'm so glad to come across you because guess what!" he said gleefully.

"It's gonna be battle time! Snow Pea told me it was very fun and everybody played tag on the mud, I'm not sure if she said why though," Peashooter wasn't listening to him but looked at Walnuts own badge. "4th Walnut Division". Did he not know? No, he knew. Why would he be talking about battle if he didn't? And if he did why is he so happy about it? It must've been Snow Pea trying to keep him happy.

"Yeah buddy, that's what they do. Let's go get our stuff okay?"

"YEAH!" Walnut shouted as they were in a tunnel.

Together, they walked the empty halls to Peashooters and Walnuts' own quarters. Opening the small wooden door for, probably the last time, memories of the past flooded in. His first day here, meeting Walnut for the first time, learning how to use Hyper or shoot a Gun. He started sobbing quietly. Peashooter knew he wouldn't see it ever again.

Nonetheless, he grabbed the essentials as told. His rifle, helmet, field pack, and shovel were weighing on him just as his emotions weighed on his heart. Walnut had already acquired his items, which was basically nothing, and hoped outside of the building, leaving Peashooter alone.

While rummaging through his old personal belongings, he found an old black and white picture.

It depicted himself, Sunflower, Snow Pea and Walnut smiling. The background was a busy street filled with Plants of all kinds. He noticed on one of the buildings had a french flag dangling from a windowsill. There was a tiny piece of text on the photo, it read "Paris, France, 1941. Hanging out with friends".

Peashooter cried a little. He remembered the days of leisure and fun exploring France with his friends as they awaited battle. Not knowing that in just a few weeks time they would be dead or sailing away back to England. He sat the picture down and tried to regain composure.

"We'll be back, soon"

Peashooter walked out of the LEAF building and made his way to the courtyard. Rows upon rows of young, brave Plants stood still, awaiting the instructions of Commando. He'd been the commander of the 101st for the last decade to Peashooter's knowledge. He made his way to the back where most of his friends were.

"Hey Peater, come stand over here" whispered Snow Pea

He shuffled around to be him. Snow Pea had a dim expression on his face, he looked as if he saw a ghost.

"What is it, Snow?" Peashooter asked quietly.

"Do you think we're gonna see each other again once we get to the front?" Snow PEa said grimly. Peashooters' eyes fluttered awkwardly. He took it very personally.

"Ummmmmmm, I guess maybe? I hope I'll see you again"

"Yeah…"

Just as they finished talking, Commando Pea walked out of the building. He was dressed like a traditional Plant officer, dark-green helmet, pins on his stem depicting various awards, rifle slung over his pods. He radiated confidence and motivation. As soon as he approached the Plants they felt an urge to listen.

Soon he began speaking.

"Alright, everyone. I know you are all nervous as hell, and honestly, I am too".

The Plant's eyes widened. They never heard their Commander ever admit weakness. Especially right before deployment.

"But that does not mean we will not fight. Our enemy is savage, brutal, and will not have mercy. You must not have any for them".

"Do you understand?" He asked rhetorically.

"YES, SIR!" The rows of Plants shouted back.

"You do NOT call me sir! You call me Commander! Understand!?"

"YES COMMANDER!"

"Then stop standing their and idling like idiots and line up! We're gonna march our asses from the ruins of this town to the ruins of another, bigger town. Why? You might wonder, well because we're marching to Chicago. Chicago is the last rail hub active in the Republic and we need to capitalize on this before they destroy it. Once we get to Chicago were gonna board a train. A train to where you might wonder? Canada. We believe that the Zombies are planning another attack on this sector. You will stop the head fo the advance before it becomes unstoppable" He shouted in a bold yet motivational tone.

"UNDERSTAND!?"

"YES COMMANDER!"

"Then get your stems on the rod! It's gonna be a long journey.

Peashooter felt motivated for once. Maybe the cause wasn't as hopeless as he thought just a day ago. Walnut, standing right beside him, looked on in glee like he always did. But this time he looked really, really happy.

"Peashooter, do you think they grow Walnuts in Canada?" He said ecstatically.

He laughed. It was always Walnut who cheered him up when he needed it.

"I'm s-sure they do, Walnut, I'm sure they do".

"GREAT! That means more friends for me then!" Walnut responded.

"Yeah, it does".

Peashooter walked away from the smiling Nut and made his way to the back row, where Sunflower and Snow Pea were chatting.

"Hey Sun, how are you holding up?"

"Why are you asking me that? You're the one who got the shit beaten out of them!" She snarked back.

"Hey maybe next time I'll slide my tray at you, sweetheart," he said smugly.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled.

Peashooter laughed, while Snow Pea just sighed and drew a breath.

"You never change, do you Peashooter?". Asked Snow Pea.

"To be honest, no, I don't". He replied.

"Thought so. Anyways, we should probably start moving. You know how Commando feels about slackers right?" Snow pea chuckled too himself.

"Alright soldiers, onwards! To victory! Or the Train Station. Whatever you prefer". Commando yelled.

The large columns of Plants slung their Rifles across their stems and started the long march to victory, or the Train Station. Peashooter was strangely peaceful. If he was too die on the front. At least it would be with his friends, probably. Peashooter didn't know. He saw a small glimpse of Fire Pea in the front row, walking next to Commando. He reminisced about the old days when they used to tease Sunflower at training camp, or the time they flooded the Greenhouse. But those were the old days. One of the things Peashooter learned was that you always have to look forward, no matter the past. As Peashooter marched he realized something. He didn't really know anything about the future for looking forward to it so much.

All he knew was that it would be a long, cold journey. And that he would be there for the ride.


End file.
